


Lost Memories

by SpinystarBlossom



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pain, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinystarBlossom/pseuds/SpinystarBlossom
Summary: David lost his complete memory after a car accident and despite his ID the doctors nor police were able to figure out where he lived or worked. So he started from zero. He didn't chose the path of being a camp counselor like before, instead he studied photography, now has his own studio but is still lonely. Because of the lost memory he didn't bring himself to trust people enough anymore to be in a relationship nor even having any friends (but he has a dog and a cat so he doesn't feel that alone when he's home). Everything went quiet normal until Max comes up, confusing him with a promise David has made 6 years ago.





	Lost Memories

An usual day like every other one. I was hired to do a photoshoot for an anti-body-shaming campaign. Taking pictures, clearing them up a bit and editing them until the customer is satisfied with the final result. I checked the other pictures I took yesterday, worked on them for a while like usual.

 

A usual day like every other one. The doorbell rang, the next model arrived. Daily routine. The manager and their model standing in front of my door, I'll let them in, they tell me what they want, we take the pictures, everyone agreeing with them or maybe not and then they leave again.

 

So I went to the door, opened it and as I thought, the manager and their model. A woman, doesn't seem to be that old. She's talking much but I didn't really pay that much attention to her words. The model is a young boy. I don't think he's even 20 yet. Tall, but still smaller than I am, his skin looks like caramel, green shiny eyes, black curly hair, a bit skinny, he has a serious look on his face.

 

He introduced himself with a crude “Max.”

 

“David.”, I replied.

 

Well, he doesn't seem very talkative.

 

Then, I showed them the studio and where Max could change his clothing. My studio isn't that big but it feels so comfortable being here. It took him maybe a minute and he was ready for the shooting. Faster than the models I had before. I put a bit of makeup on his face to cover the eye bags. It doesn't seem that he gets a lot of sleep. After I were done, we started the photoshooting. Because of the campaign’s topic we took the pictures shirtless. I helped him with some poses but stopped for a moment when I noticed what a nice skin he has. I don't know how to describe it, but his skin felt so… rough but soft at the same time. Interesting. Plus his skin color has this caramel look. Hmm, I'm wondering where he came from. But that doesn't matter right now.

 

He was really easy to handle: He didn't complain, he wasn't stubborn about doing different poses. Finally. The last 5 models I had were so stressful. The photoshoot was over pretty quickly, so I also got more time to work on other things. His manager already left, I guess she was waiting at the car or something. I was focusing on the pictures I took.

 

I didn't notice that the model came closer until he touched my shoulder. I turned my head in his direction, not being able to read the facial expression he made.

 

The Only thing I heard from him was: “Don't you remember me?”.

 

Remember him? Should I? Did we have a photoshoot before? Did I forget to call him? Were he mad?

 

“Remember you? I'm sorry but no, I don't think so.” His face changed so much in such a short time. It nearly looked like I hurted him with those words.

 

He whispered “Okay” before he left my studio.

 

I was confused, what did he mean? This didn't happen to me for - I don't know - 4 years.

 

Back when I was 22 I drove into town to shop for some groceries. I don't remember much, but when I stopped at a train barrier a car from behind hit my car, pushed me on the tracks and the train hit me. I was close to be smashed into pieces but the train luckily cut off the front of the car. Still, my head hit many things, fainted and bam, lights out.

 

The next thing I could remember: I woke up in the hospital and I had a total memory reset. Who am I? What's my name? Where am I? I quickly figured out I'm in a hospital, since a nurse stood right next to my bed. As soon as she noticed I'm awake, she called for a doctor. He explained everything to me.

 

My name is David, I was 22 years old back then and was, indeed, at a hospital. He also mentioned something about a 4 months coma. 4 months? Asleep? Even now, after 6 years, I can't imagine being asleep for 4 months. The doctor explained the rest to me and, despite having my ID, they couldn't figure out where I lived nor if I had a job. So I started from zero.

 

Now I'm here, being a photographer, having my own studio.

 

But after 5 days, I still didn't forget the words of that model. Remember him? No matter how hard I try, I can't pick up a single piece of my past life before the accident.

 

This boy won't get out of my mind, what he said to me got stuck in my thoughts. I was determined to find out what he meant, so I contacted his company and arranged another meeting with him.

 

It seems that he was busy so I had to wait one week until we could meet again. The location for our meeting is at a Café, downtown. Since it'd be too stressful to go there by car I've chosen the subway. The ride took me 15 minutes plus a 10 minute walk. I went inside and ordered a latte.

 

The Café is pretty and gives a comfortable vibe. Light brown walls with some coffee themed wallpaper stripes. The smell of hot black coffee and fresh baked muffins flooded my nose, the mix is nice.

 

I didn't have much time to enjoy the place more. Max, the model from a week ago, stepped into the Café. I noticed that the girls eyes unclothed him, is he really this popular? Then why did I never heard of him before?

 

He saw me, sat down, ordered a black coffee and looked at me as if I did something wrong. I guess I did piss him off a bit for first telling him I don't know him and now begging for another meeting, stealing his time.

 

“So”, he began, “I hope you have a good reason for forcing me in such a place just for a talk.”

 

Wow, chill, boy. I know you're probably mad at me, but how about staying polite like a real business man?

 

I stuttered “I-I wanted to talk about what you said to me last week. About this “Remember” thing. I… don't know why, but your words got stuck in my head… and, if you remember me… then maybe you can tell me something about my past?”

 

I felt it. The moment I said my last word, I made him angry. I could feel his anger through his face.

 

He stood up, slammed both of his hands on the desk and yelled “Are you for **fucking real?!** Disappearing out of _nowhere_ , **not having the balls to ever call** and now you're acting like you _wouldn't know me?!_ And asking me about your past? **What a damn shithole are you, David?!** ”

 

I'm confused. Everyone was looking at us.

 

I tried to calm him down, “Please lower your voice. Everyone is watching us. Please let me explain what hap-”

 

He interrupted me, “ **Fuck you!** I'm not wasting my time with someone as shitty as you are!”

 

He ran out of the Café. I stood up, put some money on the table and followed him.

 

“Max, please wait!”

 

“Stay away, you creep! Stop following me!”

 

“Max, please, let me explain!”

 

“ **Fuck off** , I'm not interested in your excuses for leaving me alone after promising you would take care of me, _**you damn liar!**_ ”

 

Taking care of him? A promise? I can't remember. Why can't I remember?! **Fucking shit!**

 

“Can you please stop for a moment? I promise you I'm not trying to find any excuses!”

 

While following him, I noticed that we ran into a park. And suddenly, he stopped walking. Stood still. I heard a sob.

 

A waving voice stuttered “Why… why did you leave me alone? What did I do wrong that you didn't come back?”

 

He turned to me with a crying face screaming “Tell me David! Tell me right into my **fucking** face!”

 

My chest tighten up. My heart hurts. I feel like I can't breathe.

 

“Max, listen. I don't know what I did back then. I don't know what I promised you and I'm sorry that I don't remember. Even that I don't remember it must have hurted you that I left so I'm sorry for that, too. But hear me out.”

 

I explained everything to him. The accident, the amnesia, the missing memory. And that I hoped he could help me getting some of my memories back.

 

He looked at me with an expressionless face. Did he believe me? I waited for him to say something. But he didn't open his mouth. He just… looked at me. It felt like an eternity until he moved all of a sudden. He walked passed me.

 

“Hey!”, I shouted, grabbing his left wrist. He slapped my hand away from him.

 

" **What the fuck** are you talking? I get that people don't want me around them but I never met such a bad liar like you are. Amnesia? For real? How stupid do you think am I? _Go die you piece of shit."_

 

He walked away and I felt like the last hope of getting my memories back disappeared.

 

This empty feeling.

 

_**This loneliness . . . eating me up again.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was chapter one! I hoped you liked it and maybe you'll also read the next chapter as well. Thank you for your time!
> 
> By the way I changed the age between Max and David. It's not 14 years anymore, it's now only 9 years. Just mentioning it so you won't get confused!  
> ALSO: a big thank you to Kimmi ( @ kenmagoesblep here on ao3; profile link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagoesblep/profile ), they were beta-reading my fic and helped me with my grammar and orthography (and also what I should pay attention to). Without them my first piece might have been a big disaster so THANK YOU!
> 
> Also because English is my second language please bare with me and my mistakes! I'm also kinda slow but I try my best to upload as fast as possible.


End file.
